


Who Really Believes in Horoscopes?

by frecklefrackles



Category: 19 Days, 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, hinting towards tianshan, this prompt turned out a lot more angsty than I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklefrackles/pseuds/frecklefrackles
Summary: Based off this prompt from my tumblr (frecklefrackles):Tianshan: I can't let go the fact that Mo reads zodiac fortune and his signs match! Can you please write smtg about it?





	Who Really Believes in Horoscopes?

Mo threw the “very scientific zodiac” magazine in the rubbish bin and flopped face down onto his bed. “Fucking bullshit, kind and caring?” he snorted at the thought, He Tian was the last person on earth that fit that description. He rolled over and faced the bin. The magazine poked out of the bin teasing Mo, he’d only read the first half of his zodiac and as soon as he saw which sign, or rather  _who_ he was compatible with he’d thrown it away. “It couldn’t hurt to look at it, right? It’s not true, it’s not  _really_ scientific” he mumbled aloud as sat up and snatched the magazine out of the bin. Mo flipped through until he was on the page again. He skimmed until he reached the romance part of his zodiac.

 

_**“Whenever two fire signs are in a relationship, you can be sure that it’s hot, hot, hot! Aries and Leo compatibility is hot enough to set the world on fire, in a good way. Both full of passion and self-expression, these two zodiac signs are a super match for a sizzling, sexy, exciting relationship.”** _

 

Mo’s face felt like a blazing fire and tip of his ears were also alight. He clutched the magazine tightly and stared in disbelief. Against his will his eyes focused in on the last sentence and unconsciously swallowed. He stood up suddenly and started pacing with the magazine crumpled in his hand.

“These magazines are supposed to pander to people and be as generic as possible. Complete and utter bullshit” he scoffed but continued to stare at the mocking love hearts on the page. “Sure, some aspects of the description fit them. They always fought tooth and nail until someone always ended up bloody, but that was just their dynamic. They weren’t friends, at most Mo Guan Shan was someone convenient for He Tian to use as a maid and something for that prick to amuse himself with. What was He Tian to Mo?” He stopped that train of thought and threw the magazine into the bin with enough force that it contents toppled out.

Mo wanted to scream in frustration. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the balcony door. He was still fucking blushing from his chest to the tips of his ears. The earring that He Tian had forced him to wear glinted at him, Mo snapped and roughly took it out and threw it. “That prick is anything but kind and caring” he thought and sat down on the floor.

“He’s a pretty rich boy who thinks he can do whatever he wants”. His consciousness apparently picked that moment to helpfully add-

“Y _ou think he’s pretty~”_

“Well, he’s not ugly. How else could he have his infamous playboy image.”

“ _He did help you out with She Li. He practically proclaimed to the whole school that you’re his. Your business was his business, remember?”_

“I never  _asked_  for help. What he wants to do in his own chicken shit business is his, and what I do is none of his fucking shit eating grin business.”

“ _You’re lying”_

He needed fresh air, it felt like the four walls were crowding in and like the room was on fire. Mo shook his head and got up to open the balcony door. The cool breeze tickled his face and Mo inhaled deeply. He just stood and stared out into night his thoughts finally silent. “Very scientific zodiac” he murmured and wondered if he could spot his own zodiac amongst the stars. However, where he lived the city and its lights pollution obscured most of the stars. When he finally felt like the fire in him was gone, he turned around. The trash was still scattered around and he sighed.

He picked up trash and put it back in the bin sloppily. Some of the trash had spilt under his desk, he got on his knees to get the last of it. There almost hidden amongst the trash sat the earring. He thought about pretending to have lost it and to throw it out along with the trash, but the repercussions of his actions scared him. Finally, after a moment he picked it up and put it gingerly on his desk. All that was left was the magazine. The culprit of this whole debacle. Mo picked it up and brushed it with his hand to get any dirt off. He moved to put it in the bin but hesitated. Instead he put it on his desk next to the earring. “It’s just bogus junk anyway” he softly said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know @ my tumblr if you want a continuation!


End file.
